


Savor

by CutieCassie18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cute, First time writing with no angst, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Im suprised, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Angst, Plot Twists, This fic is for a friend in twitter, Writer's Block, im bad at tagging lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutieCassie18/pseuds/CutieCassie18
Summary: Memories and a ring.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Savor

Atsumu paced around the room, looking at the mirror every 10 seconds, checking himself then walked around again. 

He was so nervous. One small mistake could ruin his life. That might be dramatic but this special occasion is very important. He checked himself again before going out. He told his team that he was going to go visit his hometown for a while; everyone wished him luck and success, even Sakusa, who told him not to be an idiot and mess it up. 

  
Before the actual day, he called Osamu that he's coming home. Osamu, with his twin telepathy with Atsumu, already knew. He knew what he was going to do so he insulted him first, then wishing him luck.

"You're too nervous. Yah' better not mess it up asshole, good luck." 

"I know that! Yeh yeh... thanks," 

  
Atsumu, now on the train, relaxed up a bit. He doesn't know whether to be excited or nervous, though he's feeling the latter. 

He checked his phone for any messages or calls. Osamu messaged him, saying he should text him once he reached his stop. Other than that, all he saw was his team's messages for him. 

  
_**Bokuto Kou-chan** : TSUMUTSUMU AAAAAAAA TELL ME AFTER OKAY???_

_**Hinata Shouyou-Kun** : Atsumu-san!!! Good luck!!! hsnsdfbsj tell us after!!! _

_**Omi-Om** i: Good luck, you better live up to your promise of treating us after._

Atsumu couldn't help but smile, even his seniors wished him luck. He glanced at the other group chat, the old group chat with his former teammates. He seemed to be curious about how silent the group chat was. It wasn't dead, they still use it to reminisce memories or laughed at old jokes.

  
Atsumu misses his old team. They were a part of his journey, a part of his life. He loves his teammates but too prideful to say it out loud. He treated his team as a family (Well, Osamu is literally family to him) but there was this one person that he would spend his whole life with. 

  
That person was his captain, Kita Shinsuke. 

  
A calm and honest person, that's Kita Shinsuke. He fell for him in his 1st year. He didn't mind it that much cause he thought it was only a silly crush. 2nd year of high school, that's when it hits him. He realized that it's not a silly ol' crush anymore, he fell in love with him.

Atsumu went through a lot. Rin and Osamu knew about his love for their captain, they teased and insulted him, they do love to bully him a lot. But once in a while, they would give him some advice and tips. Surprisingly, the third years knew it too. Actually, they all did except for their captain. It was totally obvious with the way how Atsumu would always look at Kita with hearts on his eyes. 

Atsumu gained the courage to confess to his senpai. After graduation, he went to Kita and gave him a dozen of red roses. 

Kita accepted it with a warm smile.

  
They went through a lot, a long-distance relationship was hard but they fought it. They did it. 

From time to time, they would meet up and maybe cuddle under the sunset. They both wished the other success and happiness. Atsumu studied and worked hard. Kita supported him all through the way, even sending the twins rice grains. Life had its ups and downs, but in the end, Atsumu truly loves Shinsuke. Shinsuke could say the same. 

Atsumu wanted to spend his whole life with him.

  
The setter had reached the last stop, sending his brother a quick text before he exited the train. 

Atsumu breathes out as he exited, oh how much he missed his hometown. He bought food and some flowers along the way. He decided to see the love of his life first before going to his old home.

Atsumu hid the flowers as he knocked on the door. An old lady opened it and smiled a little too brightly.   
  


"'Tsumu-Kun" She called out as she hugged him.

"Yumie-san" He returned the hug, giving her some beautiful flowers. Of course, she's the grandmother of your boyfriend, you also gotta return the warm favor in exchange of letting you love their precious Shinsuke. His grandma welcomed you in their home. 

"Shinsuke is still outside on the fields, let's have some tea Tsumu-Kun," She gestured for him to sit down, Atsumu insisted. "I'll do it, yah go sit down and relax obaa-san"

They had fun talking. Atsumu already asked Kita's family if he could spend his whole life with him. They all happily cheered, asking Atsumu to take care of him and love him unconditionally.   
  


Atsumu excused himself as he told her that he'll be outside. Kita's grandma winked at him together with a thumbs up, making the setter flustered 

Atsumu went out to the field, immediately spotting his boyfriend. Atsumu hid the other flowers behind his back as he sneakily approached his hard-working boyfriend. 

"Shinsuke~" Atsumu admired the view, the sunset perfectly hitting Kita's face as he spun around.

"Atsumu!" Kita laughed, "You frightened me. Didn't know yah' were coming, you could have told me," 

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Atsumu gave the flowers, "Here, for yah,"

Kita only smiled as he accepted the flowers, he also accepted the open arms of his boyfriend. They cuddle for a while before letting go, Kita giving Atsumu a quick peck on the lips. 

"Wait for me at our secret garden," Atsumu nodded. He couldn't express the feeling on his stomach when he reached their special place. Kita had originally found it and made it into his haven. He used to go there whenever he's thinking something deep or not feeling a bit cheery. There are times where he would go there to relax and maybe read a book.  
  


Kita showed Atsumu the place after they started dating. They used to go there whenever they have free time; Whenever they just wanted to be alone, just the two of them and only them. It's nice to spend some time with someone you love in a quiet place in this crazy world. Even up to this day, they will still go there. 

Atsumu sat down on the rusty bench. If that bench has eyes, it would probably tell the whole world about Shinsuke and Atsumu's relationship. Atsumu loves that bench, it was there at the very beginning of their love story and counting. They would sit there and watch the stars as they cuddle with each other. 

Atsumu looked around, memories of them flooding through. Flowers were surrounding the bench, there was also a small fountain in the center. It was hard to enter at first but eventually, they got used to it. It's like a mini adventure before reaching their destination. 

They also played volleyball there, they did a lot of stuff. The fresh green grass swaying with the tall trees, vines dancing too. Wind hitting Atsumu on the face, the latter smiled as he feels the wind. 

Atsumu looked around again. 

So, is this what nostalgia feels like? 

It hurts, but he also likes it. There's a lot of memories he can see. Memories of him and Shinsuke. In this little secret place of theirs, they reminisce a lot. Either the two of them with their families or with their team. 

He savored their memories, each and every one of them, he savored them all.

  
The lamps above had started to glow as the sun completely sets. He looked around and admired the view of the garden at night. A lot of stars appeared, the moon shining brightly and the color of the garden with only dim light illuminating them. Atsumu thought it was the best day to- 

"Atsumu," Kita called him. He brought a basket and a blanket with him. 

"Shinsuke," Atsumu helped him set out for their night picnic. Among all the things they had done in the past in this little garden, this was Atsumu's favorite. Just him and his lover, eating and watching the night sky. Kita feels the same way.

Kita's grandma made a lot of baked cakes due to her excitement that Atsumu was home, so the basket is filled with cakes and milk.

"Yer grandma's treatin' us like little kids," Atsumu exclaimed but with happiness in his tone. 

"She really loves spoiling us, huh?" Kita laughed.  
  


They continued to eat and stare at the stars. The talk about the things that happened while the other was away. Atsumu enthusiastically told his boyfriend about their match against EJP. Black Jackals had won the match. Kita chuckled and told him he watched the game on tv. He couldn't go to the actual game because he was too busy out in the fields, feeling a bit guilty, he sent Osamu more rice grains than before.

"Actually, I really don't know who to cheer for." He teased Atsumu, "I was cheering for you but I also felt the need to cheer on Sunarin too," 

"Osamu was already cheering for him!" The setter whined, which made Kita laughed a bit loudly. The laugh Atsumu fell in love with.  
After they ate, they cuddle as the wind hits their faces. They were both silent for a while before Kita spoke.

"Are you okay Tsumu? I can hear yer' heartbeat." Atsumu glanced at him. He took a deep breath and sat up, Kita watched him carefully with confusion in his eyes.

_This is it, here I go._

"Kita Shinsuke, we have been together for so many years. Ever since yah' accepted me in high school, I was happy, like really, really happy! Ever since yah' loved me for who I am, I fell in love with yah' more each day." Atsumu spared his boyfriend a glance. Kita nodded for him to continue like he knows what he's up to.

"You were there for me during my darkest days. Yah' also took care of me, even before we started datin'. Since day one of our relationship, I kept thinking... what if I'm not good enough for yah'? What if you fell out of love? What if this relationship will only last until we're adults. There are so many "what if's" on my mind, but you prove it all wrong." Atsumu, now with confidence, looked straight into his lover's eyes. 

"You love me so much that all the questions on my mind disappeared. You even love all of my flaws. There are times I questioned myself if I deserve you, 'cause I feel like I'm giving you a hard time and such. But every time yah' look at me with those loving eyes of yours, you prove it wrong."

Atsumu now smiled, here he goes.  
  


"I am so thankful that I met you. I'm so thankful that you returned my feelings. Thank you so much for loving and supporting me. Life had its ups and downs but we endured them together, we faced every challenge together. As life moves on, you were there for me every step of the way. I am so lucky to have you,"

Atsumu let out a shaky breath. He glanced at Kita, who is still lying down on the grass, smiling brightly at Atsumu. Atsumu took the small box hiding inside his jacket.

As soon as Kita saw it, a few droplets of water appeared in his eyes with a gleeful smile. 

"Kita Shinsuke. I promised to be there for you forever, not in times of need, but forever. That means yer' going to be stuck with me and I'm stuck with yah'" They both let out a laugh.

"I want to spend my whole life with you, I... want to be there for you. Words cannot express how happy I am to have yah' in my life. I'll protect you and love you until the end of time," Kita laughed as Atsumu was mesmerized by it.

"I know it's a bit cheesy and lame... but Kita Shinsuke," Atsumu opened the box to reveal a simple but elegant ring with a small diamond on top.

Atsumu worked hard and saved all of his money just to buy the ring. Osamu helped him out with the shop's money, but in return, he had to work there. Atsumu, determined to buy the ring, worked there 24/7. Osamu gave him more money than expected. 

He wanted them to be happy. 

  
"Will you marry me?" Atsumu observes Kita's expression. His face showed happiness and excitement, but there's this particular expression he couldn't quite point out.

Kita chuckled and laughed, making Atsumu nervous. The latter was about to say something before Kita kissed him. 

A quick kiss to shut him up. Kita stood up as he pulled Atsumu too. Now they're both standing and Atsumu is more nervous than before.

"We really are meant to be for each other," Kita said. 

Atsumu widened his eyes, still holding into the ring. He watched as Kita pulled something out of his pockets, a small box similar to Atsumu's.   
  


The setter's tears fell down one by one as he doesn't know what to feel. Does he feel embarrassed that they both proposed on the same day, or does he feel happy because that means Kita wanted to spend his whole life too with Atsumu? He's feeling the latter.

"I was about to propose to you tomorrow. I was planning to visit you in surprise but I guessed yah' already did that huh, Tsumu?" Kita opened the box to reveal a gorgeous ring with a large diamond in the center. 

Atsumu and Kita looked at each other before laughing. They're so stupidly in love.

Astumu was the first one to speak after their embarrassing yet happy moment.

"So Shinsuke... What's yer' answer?" Atsumu, still holding the ring, glanced at his boyfriend. The latter looked at him with seriousness in his eyes.

The wind came back as the flowers dance. The light from the lamps that were surrounding Atsumu and Kita seems to be a Lil' bit brighter than before.

Then, Shinsuke smiled. The smile Atsumu loves to see and forever he will remember it.  
  


"Atsumu Miya, the love of my life, the person I want to spend forever with. Will you be my husband until the end of time?" 

Atsumu did not expect that. Kita's proposal may seem short but it's simple and full of warmth and tenderness.

Kita grinned with a playful look in his eyes, "Yer not the only one proposing Atsumu," 

"But yah' didn't answer me yet!" Atsumu whined. Kita couldn't help himself and laughed a lil' too loudly. Hands now on his stomach but still holding the ring tightly.  
Atsumu sighed, now they're both laughing. If anyone saw them like that, they would probably think the both of them are crazy. If the rest of the Inarizaki members were there with them, some of them would sigh and the others would laugh in either out of respect or embarrassment. 

But for now, it's only the two of them. 

After they both calmed down, Kita regained his composure and softly held Atsumu's cheeks.  
  


"Atsumu, we both proposed to each other, that means we both want to be together. But... I always thought about you having my last name." Kita blushed. A bit embarrassed that he said that out loud but he was happy.

Atsumu stared at him, either too shock or too in love to respond.

"Atsumu Miya... no wait." Kita held the ring once again, now visible in Atsumu's eyes.

"Will you be mine again? Atsumu Kita?" 

The light of the lamp hitting Atsumu's face, making him more beautiful than ever. Tears flowing continuously with a bright blush on his cheeks. 

Atsumu doesn't have a choice. Now it's his turn to cupped Kita's cheeks.

"Yes," 

Shinsuke happily placed the ring on Atsumu's ring finger. Atsumu hid the other ring, safely tucking it inside his jacket. He hugged his soon-to-be husband.

  
They kissed under the moonlight with stars shining brightly above.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm so sorry if this is short but I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> This fic is for my moot @/maxtchaquartz :) I Hope you'll like this.
> 
> I felt guilty so I decided to post it here! hehe
> 
> My twitter is @/QueenKousie18
> 
> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated! <3 Stay safe love you all <3


End file.
